1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to a user terminal device and a display method thereof, and more specifically, to a user terminal device with which a user can provide animation effects and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strengthened by electronic technological development, various types of electronic devices are being invented and disseminated. In particular, user terminal devices that a user can carry, such as mobile phone, PDA, tablet PC and laptop PC, are widely used lately.
Such user terminal devices can provide services to a user by using various applications. A user may select an icon displayed on a home screen or an application icon screen, and implement an application that he or she requests.
The ‘home screen’ is a basic screen provided by the user terminal device. For example, the first screen that is displayed when the user terminal device is turned on, completes booting and is ready to be used, may be a ‘home screen’. The ‘application icon screen’ is the screen which arranges and displays icons of various applications installed on the user terminal device.
Accordingly, the user terminal device may display various screens through a display, and may interact with a user. However, the screens or the objects displayed on the screens provided by the user terminal device are limited to standardized formats. A user performs interaction only by using fixed shapes of icons or widgets provided from device manufacturers or software developing companies. Therefore, related art user devices have a problem in more efficiently satisfying the needs of a user for more varied and interesting experiences.
As a result, there is a need to provide a user terminal device which provides more varied and interesting interactions.